1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method and apparatus, an information processing system, and a transmission medium, and more particularly, to an information processing method, apparatus, system, and transmission medium that allow a user to store information in which a user becomes interested regardless of where the user is and that allow the user to acquire information associated with the stored information on the basis of the stored information.
2. Description of the Related Art
When one watches a television program or listens to a radio program, he/she often wants to know the title, the name of the singer, or other information about music being played in the program.
In the FM radio broadcasting, a “visual radio” is known in the art in which available spaces between the carrier frequencies are used to transmit textual information about the music being broadcasted in the main programs so that listeners can get the information about the music. In the case of ground wave television broadcasting, the listeners can download the information about the music being broadcasted, using an intercast.
However, different terminals depending on the broadcasts are needed to get information about the music, such as the title or the singer's name. This limits the situation or environment in which the user can get the information. For example, it is practically impossible to get associated information when the user is outdoor.
In view of the above, the object of the present invention is to provide a technique to quickly and easily acquire associated information.